The Hand of Doom Sequel: A New Product
by Xiteph
Summary: All in all it was a relatively normal day. EXCEPT. Nami was in a pinch. What happened, you ask? The truth is she ran out of money.But never fear for the talented, young, navigator has a brilliant plan to make more money than you'ved ever imagined.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, or any silly putty.

**Warnings:** swearing, and dirty humor or whatever you would call this

_asasdfdfs-_ Thoughts

"adsfddf"-Talking

* * *

><p><span>Hand of Doom Sequel: A new product<span>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Luffy,Chopper and Ussop were off doing something stupid again. All in all it was a relatively normal day. EXCEPT. Nami was in a pinch. What happened, you ask? The truth is she ran out of money. WHAT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? Well, you see, she got robbed. WHAT?<p>

But never fear for the talented, young, navigator has a brilliant idea to make more money than you've ever imagined. Silly Poopy. Yes, you heard right, Silly Poopy. Nami was using the facilities when she remembered what Luffy said two nights ago when Robin told her story. And bingo! A new idea was formed. All she had to do was get someone to gather Luffy's poop, pack in a plastic container, spray it with a bunch of perfume, slap on a label, and maybe add some food colouring, then she could ship it off to wherever. She was sure this idea would work. After all kids these days are willing to buy anything that seems cool and Silly Poopy is cool.

* * *

><p>Now to recruit her minions, first she went to Luffy who refused whining, "But Nami, it' stinky."<p>

"But it's your poop!"

"I don't care."

"Fine"

_Oh well, I'll just go to Zoro and threaten to increase his debt if he refuses._

While she was looking for Zoro, Sanji came twirling up to her offering her a drink.

_Perfect._

"Sanji", Nami said in a sweet seductive voice, "if you'll be so kind as to do me a favor?"

"Anything your heart desires, Nami-san."

The navigator then proceeded to tell her plan to the cook. Sanji was shocked at first, thinking she was kidding. But after seeing the serious look on her face, he apologized. Then calmly explained why he couldn't do it as he was the cook and how food and shit don't mix. Nami (embarrassed that she actually forgot about that fact) quickly accepted his apology and resumed looking for Zoro.

"Damn. For once, I thought the witch-woman had a great idea," muttered Zoro who heard the whole conversation. He went back to napping on the deck. A hard-toed shoe sent him flying into the ocean. Zoro was still sleeping. Therefore, he couldn't swim. And therefore he drowned.

* * *

><p>Just kidding. His hair poofed up and acted as a flotation device preventing him from drowning.<p>

Meanwhile Nami was up in the crow's nest, when she spotted something green in the water.

_ That must be Zoro._

"Zoro! Zoro !" shouted Nami.

Only to be responded by the sound of snoring.

_What? He's sleeping in the ocean? And when did he get an afro?_

* * *

><p>In the end, Nami was able to convince almost everyone to help pooped. Zoro cut the poop. Ussop worked on designing the labels. Robin thought up slogans such as: "Silly Poopy, the poop you can play with". Or for those eco-fanatics:"Silly poopy, the eco-friendly alternative to play-doh and silly putty." Even for artists: "Works better than a kneadable eraser" Sanji was in charge of cooking because if Luffy didn't eat, he couldn't poop. He also offered some of his food-coloring. Franky was busy building a machine to do all the work to increase production rates. Nami was busy calculating how much each can should sell. Chopper (because he was still some-what scarred by Robin's tale) was in the infirmary examining a sample of Zoro's hair. Brook accompanied him because he was curious.<p>

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, Chopper informed the crew of his findings.<p>

"It turned out that Zoro's hair is made of a special composition of seaweed."

"Ha! I knew it!"

A fight broke out. After that, dinner resumed and Sanji brought out the stew. Half-way through the stew, Brook said, "Pardon me if I'm wrong as I don't have a tongue, but doesn't this stew taste funny to anyone?" It was then that everyone noticed that Luffy hadn't touched his bowl. Not even a sip! Something was definitely wrong.

"Luffy what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Stomach ache? DOCTOR! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"

"No, that's not it. Nami, remember how you told me that Sanji told you that food and poop don't mix? Well I decided to prove him wrong."

"Luffy. What did you do?"growled Sanji through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing really important, I just took some cans of Silly Poopy and poured them into the stew when you were in the storage room. And guess what? It mixed! I proved you wrong. Shi,shi,shi,shi,shi."

Luffy's laughter died down as soon as he felt the deadly aura in the room. But before his crewmates could exact their revenge on him, they felt a strong urge to vomit. Leaving Sanji in the room to kick Luffy's ass (he was busy serving people, so he hasn't ate yet). "Hey! Look on the bright side. You're such a great cook you even made poop taste good!" Luffy's screams were drowned out by the hurling sounds made by his crewmembers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile …<p>

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis! The most pristine and architectural city in the entire sea!" the king told the new citizens.

"HEY! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT?" said citizen X pointing at a large white, yellow, brown, green,orange,red, blue, purple mass coming from above.

"It looks like-

Citizen Y was not able to finish his sentence as the entire city of Atlantis was covered in a layer of vomit.

THE END.

Thanks for reading . Pls R&R.


End file.
